Where do you go?
by blu-babe
Summary: HieiXBotan fic. Cute & sad. Please R&R I spent a lot of time pollishing it off. only rated T because I don't want to risk it being deleted.
1. Chapter 1

Where do you go?

The sun was setting slowly in the Makai sky as a familiar set of crimson eyes soaked up the last few rays. He sat silently in his tree, as he had every night for the last eight and a half months, ever since he left the Ningenkai in the middle of April. He would not admit it to anyone, barely even himself, but he missed the rag team he'd been part of. And the baka detective's assistant, the ferry onna.

But he wouldn't be welcomed back... not after what he'd done. See, those eight and a half months ago, he had done something unforgivable. He'd cheated. Not in a race, not in a game, but in love. He knew he hadn't done it on purpose, but the 'baka' ferry onna, she saw it quite differently. Or at least he thought she did.

The skies in Ningenkai were clouded over, as they had been for the last eight and a half months, dousing everything with thick, white snow. Ever since he left, her days had lost their sun; her eyes had lost their shine. Her friends did everything to try and make her smile, but nothing seemed to work.

It was now barely two weeks until Christmas, and she wasn't sure she'd make it much longer afterwards. Ever since that night, when he'd run off, she couldn't eat, she couldn't sleep and she just didn't want to be with anyone at all. No one could fill the space he'd left in her. No one, except maybe his little baby.

Yukina and Kurama, being the only two demons left in the group, sat in his

garden, forming a plan. "Botan needs Hiei...their child needs him." Yukina nodded, her koi was right. "Hai, but how will we get him to come back? He's still angry at himself." Kurama wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer to him, "We have to go fetch him."

Silence overwhelmed the couple as they stood up and began walking to Yusuke and Keiko's house. It was only a fifteen-minute walk, but it stretched on forever with the silence. Once they reached the small house, Kurama knocked on the door and they waited for someone to answer the door.

Hiei closed his eyes, leaning back against the tree trunk, and thought about his love. Botan had been the first woman to break into his heart, and the only. They were barely together a month when the other woman came into the picture, if only for a day. He could remember it like it was yesterday.

He and Botan'd had a row about Kuwabara being on the team, and he'd stormed off to wonder the park for a few hours. That was where he'd seen Aura. He'd meant to leave, when she tried to make a move on him, but he'd been so mad that he just went with the flow. To get back at Botan for making him angry and challenging his dominance as the male.

Needless to say, she wouldn't have found out if she hadn't come to apologize. She'd gone to the park, looking for him, and found him kissing and groping a stranger. She had stormed away, without so much as yelling at him, and he just up and left the park, forgetting about Aura.

Though she'd never have a chance to tell him, she held no anger. She knew it was her fault for making him so mad at her. She unconsciously rubbed her swollen belly, feeling her baby kick. She gave a silent prayer that her little one wouldn't look like Hiei, she wasn't sure she could survive with a miniature Hiei by her side.

She was due to have her baby in two weeks, on Christmas Eve. He didn't even know she was pregnant, she'd found out a couple days after their quarrel, and hadn't had the guts to find him and tell him. It wasn't like he seemed to care too much anyway.

Keiko opened the door to see Kurama and Yukina, and shouted behind her, "Yusuke! It's Kurama!" She invited them both inside, noting the solemn look upon their faces. Yusuke came running into the room with a baby in his arms. "Yo, what's up?"

"Can we borrow your communicator? I need to call my brother." Yusuke's usual grin dropped from his face and was replaced by a scowl. "If you must. But you better be telling him to get his butt over here for his baby." He tossed her the small pink communicator and she smiled at him, "Don't worry. I am."

She punched in the numbers and watched it ring. A few moments later, Hiei appeared on the screen, looking both annoyed and bored. "Hello brother! How have you been?" He gave her a sad smile and sighed, "I miss her. How is she?" Yusuke gave the back of the communicator a surprised look, Hiei actually missed her? He sure had a funny way of showing it.

Hiei watched his sister smile on the screen and her innocent voice surrounded him again, "She misses you. Nothing would make her happier than to see you for Christmas Hiei." His smile slipped into a small frown, again with this, "No she doesn't want me there." "Have you talked to her?" He shook his head, afraid his voice might betray him, "Then how would you know?"

It was now but two days before Christmas, and Botan was sitting in the company of Keiko, her baby Kira, and Yukina. "Botan," Yukina started softly, casting a quick glance out the window where she knew Hiei was waiting, "Do you miss him? Do you wish he was here?" She didn't need to mention his name, Botan knew she meant Hiei.

"Yes. I do miss him terribly. Our little one reminds me everyday..." Hiei fell out of his tree with a soft thud upon hearing her words. She was with child, and not just any child, _his_ child. Without a moment's hesitation he jumped through the window, he had to hold her. The sight that greeted him brought tears to his eyes, there was his love, which he had betrayed, swollen with his baby in her belly.

"H-hiei! Why...how...when..." She couldn't even form a sentence out of shock, one moment she was saying how she missed him, and the next he'd jumped through the window and was starring at her like a starving man would stare at a feast. Only three words could extract themselves from his own mind, "Please forgive me..." Before he could blink, she'd flung herself into his arms as best she could and whispered, "Forgive, sounds good."

He wrapped his arms around her as tightly as possible without hurting her or the baby within her, and allowed the tears to fall from his eyes, forming tiny, swirling red and black gems. She pulled away from the hug after a minute and looked into his eyes, eyes that she had missed do much, and whispered, "But to forget...I don't think I ever could..."

Yukina and Keiko saw the broken look on his face and decided it may be best for them to leave, this was obviously something that Botan and Hiei needed to discuss alone, before she had his baby. They got up and left the room quietly, shutting the door behind them to offer their friends a little privacy.

"Botan...I swear I never meant it...I was just upset, and I..." She put a finger to his lips and silenced his jumbled explanation, "It is not that I won't forgive you. It's just that I won't forget to keep you happier this time." Her words stung his heart, she should not feel like this, it wasn't her fault, it was his. "No. It wasn't that you didn't make me happy...it's just that I let myself question my love."

She smiled and took his hand in her own, "Do you still love me Hiei?" He nodded, afraid his words would come out wrong, he wanted to tell her that he would love her no matter what, whether she was skinny or swelled with child. Whether she was young or old, he would always find her breath taking. "Say it...You have to say it, Hiei."

She may have been able to accept his simple nod so many months ago, but now, after nearly nine month's separation, she needed to hear it if she was to accept him back. "Hai, I still love you very much, my Botan." He rubbed his face gently against the crook of her neck, where a tiny scar remained from their wild month of confessions and love. He kissed the mark softly, wrapping his arms around her fondly, all he wanted to do was hold her close and never let her go.

But their baby had different ideas for the couple, it hadn't known its daddy for its many months of life within its mother, and it wanted to see him, hear him, be with him just as it had been with its mother. Botan groaned when she felt the sensation of water running down her legs. "Hiei...the baby is ready, it wants to see its daddy." His head snapped up and he looked at her panicking, were they even ready for the baby?

"Yukina! Keiko! Get the car ready!" Botan shouted, before doubling over in pain, "Hiei, help me to the door, please." Without any second thoughts, he did as she asked and helped her to the front door, where Yukina and Keiko had the car ready and waiting for them. Hiei helped her into the car and got in beside her, "To the hospital! Quick!" Keiko pushed the pedal to the floor and the car sped off towards the hospital, two anxious women up front and a smiling couple in the back.

Several hours later, Hiei was pacing outside of his love's room, listening to her cries of pain as she pushed, he couldn't take it! He had to be by her side, too long had he been gone from her, he should be with her! He ran into the room, and rushed to her side, "Come on Botan, you can do it."

He nearly missed the quick flash of pain that flashed through her eyes as she looked up at him, "Hiei, promise me...you'll take care of our baby..." He felt tears push against his eyes, trying to escape, "Don't talk like that Botan...we'll take care of our baby together. Side by side, my koi." He took her hand in his own and the colour slowly drained from his face, her pulse was weak, just barely there.

When the sharp sound of a baby's cry rang through the room, her eyes closed, and her pulse stopped. She was gone, but she had stayed long enough to give him the most precious gift, the only thing she could, her love, in the form of the only child he could ever call his own.

"It's a girl."


	2. alternate ending happy

(Alternate ending)

Alright! You win people, here's an alternate ending for you. If you didn't like the sadness of Botan dying, then this is for you. Of course, you can read it just for kicks even if you didn't mind to original ending so much. I hope you like it, it took me a few days to work out all of these two pages. BTW sorry for how short it is compared to the first part. Enjoy! .

He took the baby into his arms and held her close, he could already see the similarities she would share with Botan. Beautiful mauve eyes, blue hair and a natural beauty. Tears found themselves rolling down his cheeks, hitting the floor as tiny gems.

There was no way he could give this child everything she deserved, not without his love by his side. But the baby couldn't leave the hospital, not for another day or two, and by then it would be too late to save Botan. He would have to go now. He looked desperately at Botan's body, as though she were merely sleeping and not gone, but he could not hear her heart beat anymore, so she could not still be alive, could she?

Koenma had been sitting at his desk when Ayame had burst into the room crying. "Something's wrong! Something's wrong with Botan!" The tears streaming down her face told him more than he wanted to hear, more than he ever wanted to know. She pushed her ferrying list in front of his face and he gasped. Botan's name was on the list, but she wasn't supposed to die today. She was supposed to live for another hundred years or so. "Go fetch her soul, now! You have to get to her before it's too late!"

She ran out of his office, he didn't need to tell her twice. She flew as quickly as she could to the hospital, where she was greeted by a wailing baby and a crying Hiei. Botan's soul was crying in the corner of the room, her baby and her love were crying and she couldn't hold them. And it was all her fault! Ayame approached her carefully and placed a hand on her friend's shaking shoulder, "Botan? Koenma wants to see you..."

"C-can he do anything? I can't leave him with the baby...I can't leave him to take care of her..." Botan cried as she launched herself into Ayame's arms, "Shh... it's okay, Koenma says your not supposed to die. You still have a chance, but we have to hurry okay sweetie?" Botan's spirit nodded and they flew back to Rekai at top speed, to be greeted by a crying Koenma. "Botan! This isn't right! You're not supposed to die!" Seeing her boss and friend crying broke Botan out of her self-pity long enough to remember what Ayame had said.

"Can...can you bring me back? For Hiei...and for our baby?" Koenma looked down at the papers on his desk and wiped away his tears, "Yes. I can bring you back because you're needed in the future. But you have to pass a test. You have to convince us that Hiei really needs you to take care of your daughter with him. You only have a week though." Botan sniffled and her shoulders shook with a few sobs, "Of course he needs me to help take care of her! She won't stop crying, how will he feed her! They need me and you know it!"

Ayame wrapped an arm around Botan's shoulder in comfort and the door opened behind them, revealing Hiei. "Toddler...Koenma...you have to bring her back! I can't take care of a baby! I'm just a demon, I don't know anything about being a father...please, just give her back!" Koenma gasped at the pleading tone and the sound of small jewels hitting the floor. Well, it was certainly clear that Hiei wasn't strong enough to do this alone.

He stood up and walked over to Botan's spirit, "Return to your body, but hurry, I can only let you back into it for so long." Botan's spirit nodded and he opened a portal for her, so he could bee sure she would get there in time. She ran through the portal, closely followed by Ayame and Hiei, and came out in her hospital room. Several doctors were around her body, trying to make her heart beat again, so they did not notice the portal.

Botan's spirit ran quickly to her body and touched her forehead, a bright light sprung forth at the contact, unseen by the doctors and Hiei, which engulfed both Botan's body and spirit. When the light went away, Botan opened her eyes and the doctors started shouting in success, "We did it! She's alive!" Rang through not only the whole room, but also everyone within it. Botan sat up quickly and looked around the room for someone, "Hiei! Where's the baby?" He ran forward and embraced her tightly, and the doctors to backed up to give them room.

A nurse came into the room, having heard the gleeful shouts from the nursery, carrying the baby girl who looked so much like Botan. "Here she is miss. Your healthy baby girl." She handed the crying little baby to Botan and the crying stopped immediately. Botan looked deeply into the little girl's eyes and smiled, "What should we name her Hiei?" He looked between his love and their baby, "Reyna." Hiei smiled at his love and kissed her sweetly, "Perfect."

---------------------------------------------------------- I promise I'll have at least two or more of the following stories up soon! (You can vote for which ones sound good, and I'll try to get the most popular ones up first!) Five Months : Some powerful demons have escaped hell and are after the tentei, everyone has to train hard at a safe house for five months, a safe house which happens to belong to Botan! Will love bloom between Hiei and Botan? Or will her past with love get in the way? Read to find out! The thrill of the hunt : Botan's mother and brother accuse her of murder, romance blooms, and a battle is fast approaching in Makai! YuYu Hakusho and Naruto crossover. All a big game : AU. Botan and Yukina are orphans with no one but each other, or so they think. The boys are all hockey players, and two of them discover their sisters. HB KY KurS YusKei KoA. (Probably will be last to come out, only in chapter 3 or 4 right now) Living in the shadows : Botan goes punk when her prep cousin is living with her. As if living together wasn't bad enough, they are in grade twelve together too. And she tries to steal Botan's crush! (Will be very long. Chapters will be roughly five pages at the most) Some Inuyasha crossover, only for two or so chapters though. When Summer ends : Botan is the 5 year old daughter of billionairs, but they don't even remember her name. Things at home get so bad that her parents take her to the mountains for a vacation from her little 'monster' friends, so they can make her more acceptable. A demon attacks and three sombodies save her. Will she make new friends? Or will her parents get in the way? (not finished yet) With snow comes warmth : Sequel to When summer ends, All characters are now twelve years older and ready to escape a dull life! HB KY KS KA (in order: kuwa, kura, koen) (Started) 


End file.
